


No Shortcuts

by mylifesahell



Series: Fire, Water, Earth [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard helps, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Drugs as a form of truth serum...kinda., F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, He gets beat up to, M/M, Magic and Science, Medieval Medicine, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Slavic mythology, Sypha helps, Trevor doesnt think hes worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifesahell/pseuds/mylifesahell
Summary: Trevor proposes a shortcut that leads to disaster and a lot of blood.





	No Shortcuts

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the fandom. Please comment and kudos as you see fit. If you find any grammar or spelling errors feel free to point it out!

To put it lightly Trevor Belmont was fucked. The trio had been traveling now for a good three weeks, finally getting comfortable with one another. That was hard enough when one member of your party was a vampire. Honestly, giving blood was the easy part, dealing with Alucard’s constant grooming was another. It was grating on both Trevor and Syphas nerves. Travelling wasn't unpleasant but a little too quiet at times, perhaps it was their impending doom that shut them up.

At the moment Trevor was running and again he was utterly fucked. He was currently being chased by Alucard and Sypha. To put it simply they had been attacked on the road by a Blud. Those little fuckers were to be feared by any traveler, evil fairies that caused major disorientation, hallucinations and uncontrollable rage. So yes, Trevor was running for his life. Alucard and Sypha were trying to kill him, there was no doubt in his mind that they thought he was the Blud. He was sorely outmatched, although he didn't want to admit that. Trevor felt a blinding heat to his left immediately taking note that Syha was throwing fire at him now. 

“ Fuck.” Trevor cursed under his breath seeing hot flames lick the ends of his cloak. He briefly stopped to stamp the fires out which gave Alucard enough time to charge him. 

Trevor pulled out his whip before Alucard got too close. One strike of his whip to the dhampirs side sent Alucard spiraling. Alucard righted himself hissing at Trevor viciously and attacking again. Sypha rose into the air with a torrent of wind sending sharpened icicles in his direction. Rage flickered like red embers in her eyes glowing dangerously. Alucard had the same red tinge.

“ I’m going to kill you slowly.” Sypha threatened. 

“ Sypha it's fucking me. Trevor. Not your enemy.” Trevor sputtered out all the while defending himself from Alucard's sword and Syphas magic.

Pleading seemed to have no effect he’d tried it before. At this rate, Trevor was going to die at the hands of his friends. Hm. Seemed rather fitting almost. It was bound to happen considering the fact that Alucard and Sypha put up with his shit on a daily basis. He had put them in danger more than once. This instance included assuring them multiple times he knew of a shortcut to get to Targoviste. A shortcut that landed them into the hands of a fae. 

The fae frightened Trevor a lot more than simple creatures of the night. They were beings of raw energy, feeding off the land becoming a part of it just like the gods of old. Who if Trevor was being honest still had reign over Wallachia.  
Just at the edge of the forest Trevor saw two yellow eyes flash. A dark form stepped into the light. Shadows whipped and wrapped around the creature as it formed into a man. Long black hair framed a very sharp face with pointed ears. The Blud smiled revealing pointed teeth and it's yellow eyes glowed a little more ominously. It snapped its fingers, Sypha and Alucard stopped moving.

“ A Belmont in my forest what a unexpected gift.” The voice was deep and scratchy from disuse. It reminded Trevor of two stones being rubbed together. The Blud tsked. “ I had expected more.” 

“ Let them go.” Trevor growled. 

“ Why?, they are my friends.” The Blud snickered. It's form flickered for a moment, changing shape until it was an exact replica of Trevor. Except for its eyes. Still the same piss yellow Trevor was starting to get annoyed with. 

The Blud pointed at Trevor a smile plastered on its face. 

“ Kill it.” The Blud said with Trevor’s voice and mouth. 

Alucard and Sypha began move again. Alucard approached him snarling. It was weird to see such anger on Alucard’s face, being used to the stoic expression the Dhampir always emulated. Trevor firmly believed that Alucard didn't want to act like a monster, despite his heritage. Doesn't mean that Trevor was any less cautious, but when Alucard smiled…well it was worth it.

Syphas anger melded with her magic. But so did her passion and love it turned her flames a bright white. Trevor loved that about her, the way she channeled her magic. Sypha was powerful and Trevor respected power. Her immense knowledge about almost every subject made her an even greater foe. It made Trevor grin every time she set a foe ablaze.

He couldn't keep this up. Sypha and Alucard were the perfect barrier. Trevor had moved his efforts to strictly aiming for the Blud all the while trying to dodge Sypha and Alucard. He was slowing down. His swings becoming strained. Sweat dribbled down his face. Three against one was such a fucking travesty. Trevor growled when Alucard pierced his side with his sword. A deep gash. The smell of blood didn't help the situation. It made Alucard lick his lips and the red tinge in his eyes became all black. Things began to flit through Trevor head. When had Alucard last fed? Didn't Trevor and Sypha give him some just this morning? Or was that yesterday? 

Trevor’s mind was swimming with dizziness and adrenaline. He clutched his side trying to stop the blood from oozing out of the wound. Trevor stood still. His breath was ragged. He was a fucking Belmont. He would not fall to some pathetic fae creature. Pulling his hand off the sticky mess that was his stomach. Trevor raised his whip once more, but his movements were quickly stopped when Alucard rushed him successfully pinning him to the nearest tree. Sharp teeth pricked his neck. Alucards hands felt like cold metal clasps around his wrists and no matter how hard Trevor pulled and struggled they did not budge. Hot breath tickled his chin. Trevor felt as if the world was spinning as more blood spilled out of his body into Alucard's mouth. He should be dead, Trevor thought. He shouldn't have survived this long. Growling at himself for being this stupid to have let the Blud so easily manipulate the situation. To having failed his allies? No friends. To being so easily bested… how could he even think about facing Dracula. God, he needed some fucking beer. He felt his eyes begin to droop and his breath slow. He let himself gently become limp in Alucards embrace. He never felt so tired. A quiet gasp near his ear startled Trevor.

“ Trevor?” Alucard's voice came shakily. “Trevor.” 

His lips wouldn't move so he let out a small groan in answer.

“ The Blud did this...it's really you?” A hint of apology in his tone. 

Alucard loosened his grip on Trevor's wrists. Trevor was thankful he didn't just let him go or he would simply fall apart in front of Alucard. 

“Who else would it be you fucking blood sucker.” Trevor finally got out past his lips. 

Alucard smiled. It was a small smile, but it was completely worth it. 

“ Would you excuse me for a moment Trevor? I must retrieve our speaker. Try not to fall asleep….” Alucard’s face twisted into a grimace noticing the deep stab wound in Trevor side. “ and please don't completely bleed out when I return.” 

Trevor nodded uneasily as pain permeated from his neck. Alucard eased him into a sitting position at the base of the tree. All things considered Trevor found it comfortable. He was surprised when Alucard briefly but gently caressed Trevor's cheek. 

“ Don't bloody die.” Trevor whispered. 

“ I don't think I will. You on the other hand might.” Alucard frowned. 

Trevor chuckled which suddenly morphed into a coughing fit. Alucard turned walking back to where the Blud and Sypha were waiting expectantly. Trevor closed his eyes once more, being lulled by the sounds of a screaming and pleading. He smiled as he let himself drift off to sleep. The Blud got what it deserved. 

~~●~~

The next time Trevor awoke he wasn't really awake. He felt... lucid almost. The word drugged floated its way in the back of his mind. His mouth tasted like sweet grass and his body felt wonky. Heavy was the right word. Trevor's eyes fluttered open to a candle lit room. It was dark, but he could see two bright blue coloured eyes staring down at him. His fuzzy brain registered them slowly as Sypha. 

She smiled down at him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. 

“ Good to see you're awake.” Sypha said softly. 

Trevor shifted slowly in the sheets of the bed. 

“ I feel really weird. Like I'm floating.” Trevor whispered. 

A breathy laugh passed through Syphas lips. Her smile didn't waver but her eyes looked guilty. 

“ Just some medicine, to ease your wounds. It seems to be working.” Sypha smiled again. “ But just to make sure. Does anything hurt?” 

Trevor tried to assess his physical state. He didn't know to be perfectly honest. He still felt sleepy. That was the only thing nagging at him. 

“ No. I just feel… tired.” Trevor told her softly. He paused a little. “ My head hurts.” 

Sypha pursed her lips. She put a warm hand to his forehead. 

“ I need you to stay awake for a little while Trevor. Is that alright?” 

Trevor blinked slowly at her nodding. Sypha moved up and off her position on the bed. The warmth of where she sat leaving with her. She opened the door to the small room they were in. Alucard was on the other side. She muttered something to Alucard, clearly not intending for Trevor to pick it up. 

“ How is he?” Alucard said whispering. 

“ Better than he was two nights ago. The drugs I administered are working. He’s….pliant and calm.” Sypha said. 

Alucard sighed in relief. Running fingers through his hair. He walked towards the bed. Golden eyes taking in Trevor's face. He sat close to Trevor, Sypha following suit on the right side of the bed. 

“I want to apologize.” Alucard began. “ For almost killing you.” 

“ As do I.” Sypha continued. 

Trevor hummed. He forgot about that...just a little. 

“ Well. You aren't named Fangs for no fucking reason.” Trevor muttered. “ and you have powers over fire. I'm surprised it took this long.” 

A questioning look passed over both Sypha and Alucard's face. 

“ What?” they said in unison. 

“ Killing me would have probably been easier. I fucked up. I caused all of this. I hurt you.” Trevor said darkly. 

“ Trevor.” Sypha said sternly. “ From what I recall of the battle it is you who got hurt.” 

Clarity suddenly hit Trevor like a horse drawn cart. 

“ No. I'm not talking about then. I'm talking about all the time Sypha. I fuck up more than I do good. How in hell are we going to face Dracula if I keep failing you.” Trevor's voice was ragged his hands clutching the cotton sheets as his hands shook. “ I deserve this.” 

He suddenly felt at ease again as if the drugs in his systems were lulling him back. The burst of emotions subsided leaving him calm. The lucidity returning with the same fuzzy sensation. Trevor sighed. 

Sypha put her hands on Trevor's shoulders. Pulling him in for a hug. Alucard did the same wrapping his cold arms around Trevor's waist. Alucard spoke softly in his ear. 

“ You did not fail us Trevor Belmont. Do not think I am so blind as to not have seen the way you took care in your blows not to hit us. Your fight was controlled. If there is anyone who I want by my side, it is a man who values my life.” 

Sypha quickly interjected. 

“ You may piss me off from time to time but you're important to me. To us.” 

Alucard let go to pepper small kisses on Trevor's cheeks. Sypha stopped to do the same. Trevor was in shock. 

“ Although next time. No shortcuts.” Sypha laughed. 

“ I can agree with that.” Trevor replied

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a little going unsaid between Sypha and Alucard. Trevor essentially went into Hypovolemic shock. It's essentially a thing that happens when you loose a lot a blood and needs to be treated immediately in severe cases. Alucard and Sypha almost lost him. But thanks to magic and Alucard’s mothers teachings he got through. Day two was worse...Trevor went into a fit of hysteria and wouldn't let Alucard near him... hence Alucard being let into the room. Trevor doesnt remember.


End file.
